


Between Salt & Gold

by Ryvertown



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH - Freeform, Achievement Hunters, Captain Geoff, Chest, Gavino Free, Gen, I'm Not Really Good Writing In English, Multi, Pirates, Pirates AU, Prince Gavino, Rooster Teeth - Freeform, Salt, Sea, gold - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryvertown/pseuds/Ryvertown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Gavino is the next in the line to the throne. He hates everything about it, he hates even his own father. Gavino have no freedom. He was never free. Literally.</p><p>Gavino admires the people who can travel through the sea without restriction. Just like them Gavino just wants to go away, and never return.</p><p>But when a thief steal his most precious thing, Gavino will go after him, and maybe discover the taste of freedom. Or how it hurts like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Salt & Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Before this, I just want to tell you I'm a beginner writing in english. I have fanfictions in spanish, I still can't just make words easily go out off my fingers in this language. I will so happy for comments and some help. Well, that's all, enjoy.

This is how this story begins.

Once upon a time there was a beautiful kingdom, full of green trees, with crystal waters in the coast and blue sky. The people were nice, the families were always together and the kids happy. The whole kingdom loved their king, King Free. Everyone said he was the best person in the entire kingdom.

“Oh, King Free is so nice”, one of the old ladies of the kingdom said.

“King Free is absolutely the best person to rule here”, said the other old lady.

“He is also the smartest and most beautiful man”, the third old lady said while she was fanning herself.

But of course, not all people can love the same person. There’s always an exception. In this case, his son.

“Bullshit”, prince Gavino said sitting on the window of his room in the castle, watching the blue sky and the birds flying.

Prince Gavino Free was the only one who doesn’t like the king. His father was not a bad king, or a bad dad. But he was a little… oppressive with the prince. Because he was going to be the king one day.

“You have to act like a respectable, powerful, and in the same time, lovely and kindly man”, the King was saying on Gavino’s room like everyday, the young man was lying in his bed paying any attention. It was boring and stupid. He wasn’t a man of business, yeah, for him all that stuff was just business.

“Are you listening to me, son?”

“Yes, father”, he sighed sitting on the edge of the bed “I already know all I have to be.”

“Good, because you’re going to take care of all this kingdom one day.”

“I know”, prince Gavino rolled his eyes “and I have to do it with knowledge and grace.” he completed.

“That’s right. If everything goes well you’re going to be married at the end of the year.” Prince Gavino jumped out the bed and practicaly scream.

“What!?”

“Gavino” the King glared at his son.

“Father I don’t want to get married, not yet. I’m just twenty one…”

“I married your mother when I was eighteen. You had all the freedom you needed.” the King cut off walking through the door.

“But not all the freedom I wanted”, he sighed, arguing with his father was always just a waste of time.

“I’m going to leave the castle, I’ll be back at night. Take care.”

“Yes…”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes father.”

The King left the room and went downstairs. Only then, Prince Gavino smiled again.

That always was the best part of his days. Everytime the King left, that was almost four or three days at week, Gavino was free, literaly, to not be the Prince, because his father wasn’t and he’ll never know.

“Is the King… uh, leaving?” one of the guard of the castle asked to other when he saw the royal carriage being pulled by horses.

“Yes.” the other guard sighed.

“Oh no”, the first guard ran into the castle and the hallway “Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no!” he went upstairs as fast as he could, the guard finally arrived to the door he was searching.

He opened without knocking. “Prince Ga…” his words fell when he realized that the Prince was not there.

The guard went with the others and announced “Prince Gavino is not here… again.”

And there he was, running in one of the roofs of the castle. Jumping between them without fear to fall. Also he was wearing his hood and a dagger in his belt.

Everytime the King left the castle, Prince Gavino left too. But his own way. He opened the window and jumped into the roof, then he started to running, making his way out of the fortress. He found a tree where to fell, and he was out.

Prince Gavino was the headache of every single guard in the castle.

When the blond was finally to the other side of the wall, he ran into the forest feeling the wind on his face and smelling the essence of the woods.

“This is freedom”, he said with a grin as he was jumped.

Gavino had his little cave, where he kept all his precious things. Inside he had some arrows and a bow, also his deppest secrets. Sometimes he would go to the town, without anybody recognising, as he would wear the hood.

At the end of the day he would hide inside a carriage that arrieved every afternoon to his castle, then, without a care no one would see Gavino climb up to his room.

That was his life, and was always the same way. And you never know when the exception will come. We knew it would happen eventually.

One of those days, something happened. Prince Gavino was heading to his cave, he did never care about messing up his clothes, he was the prince he had enough clothes to wear. When Gavino arrieved to the cave he saw something - someone, walking out of there with a bag in hand.

“Hey, that’s mine!”, Gavino yelled at the thief, unable to see his face because he was wearing a hood.

Immediately the thief started to runn with the bag. Gavino put on his hood too and went after him. The thief was really fast and like the wind he made easy his way between the forest. But the prince was fast too, he was not going to lost the thief, he was not going to lost his things. Besides, he knew what was on that bag.

Both were racing to get what they wanted it. The thief increased his speed and ran into the town. Gavino made his way just behind the thief while he was running, he extended his hand and tried to take the thief’s clothes. His fingers were touching almost him.

Unfortunately the thief ran through a group of villagers and Gavino lost the man. He was on town, and now there were a hundred of persons that could be the thief he was looking for.

His heart was beating faster, and his face was sweating. The Prince took a deep breathe before he start to walking.

“He is nowhere”, Gavino said and sighed in defeat “Where in hell are you?” he looked at the sky to see the night approaching.. He needed to head back to the castle, it was almost time to the carriage to leave.

He walked close to the carriage and hid on it, inside of a box where were some clothes. The horses started to pulling the carriage. He patiently waited to be inside of the fortress. Once he heard no sound, he pushed the lid out and got up from the box.

The Prince stopped when he realized that someone was there too. He had been caught!

The Prince looked around, but no one was there.

“What…”

Suddenly one of the other boxes on his side opened, he froze when he saw the thief getting out of the box.

“You…”

“Really? You again?”, the thief asked before jumping out of the box and start to running to the wall of the castle.

“You’re not gonna escape this time!”, Gavino yelled and followed him again.

They both were on the stable, the guards saw two persons moving fast, though they were fast enough for the guards to saw them. The thief climbed a wall of the fortress, without fear or losing his balance. Laughing inside, thinking the other will not be able to follow him. But he was wrong, Prince Gavino easily climbed behind him. It was his castle, he knew it better than his own father.

Once the thief’s feet met the ground on the other side of the wall he pressed the bag against his body. Maybe he couldn’t steal the castle, but he was going to escape with that moron’s bag. Or so he thought.

Gavino was just behind the young thief.

“Give me my things back, you bastard!”

“If you can catch me, slug!” the thief spat back and some fell on the face of the prince.

“For the love of god”, Gavino cleaned his face.

They were reaching one of the edges of the many cliffs by the coast. The sea was stroking the bottom of the cliff, while in the top of it there were a thief staring down.

“I got you”, Gavino was standing in front of him “You have no escape now.”

The thief turned a little to stare once again the bottom of the cliff. Then, Gavino was able to see the corner of the thief’s lips, he was smiling.

The young man let his body fall back without saying anything.

“No!”, Gavino took a step, he couldn’t believe what he saw. The thief, throwing himself into the sea. ‘No, wait. He smiled before that, why?’ He was dead probably, wasn’t he?

The Prince walked slowly to the corner of the cliff, and his eyes widened.

He saw a big ship moving slowly in the tide. It was a big beautiful ship. And he saw a person on board, the thief.

“How he…” he asked himself, but then he realized the ship was getting away with his things.

“I’m crazier than I thought”, he said almost grinning as he took some steps back. The Prince breathed deep and began racing to the corner. When his feet weren’t feeling the ground, he knew the mistake he had made.

“Bollocks.”

His body hit hard the deck, the pain on his legs was the worst he ever felt. His head was hurting on the floor. Gavino tried to get up, but he felt another pain, this time a twinge in his neck.

“Good race”, he heard the thief voice as he saw a sword pointing at his neck “But this is the end of it. It was fun. Goodbye.” The thief raised the sword to put finish to Gavino. But the sound of a voice stopped the young man.

“Hey! What’s going on!?” heavy footstep approached to them “Ray, what was all that noise?” then a man made appearance in scene. His clothes told Gavino what was the man’s role in that ship. Gavino was a little surprised to see the a patch on the man’s eye, he thought that happened only in stories or books. But the thing that most caught the attention about the man, was his mustache.

“Ray, who’s he?”, the man pointed to Gavino “Explain.”

“He’s a stowaway, he jumped on the ship. I was about to take care of him.”

“No, you liar!”, Gavino yelled “You stole my things. And I want them back.” He demanded.

“Oh, so he followed you through here?” the corner of his lips raised “Let me get it. He raced against you and he catched you.” He was smiling almost laughing.

“No, he didn’t catched me!”, the thief named Ray grunted “He just jumped on the ship and hurt his stupids feet.”

“But he’s here”, the man let out a big laugh “Ray, just give the kid his things.”

“What!? But…”

“I didn’t asked you, it was an order.” The man crossed his arms.

Ray grunted again “Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes Captain Ramsey.” And so the thief threw his things to Gavin and walked away. The Prince took the bag and opened it. Yes, it was what he thought, his mother’s necklace.

“Now, kid. Can you get up?” the captain asked to Gavino. He tried, but he fell once his right foot touched the floor.

“I-I can’t” Gavino tried again, falling.

“Ogh, we got a problem here” the captain said “Jack! Can you come!?” he looked again to Gavino “I’m gonna let our medic watch your feet”, the prince nodded nervous.

“You don’t even have to worry, he just jumped here” Ray said sitting on a barrel “It was your fault, slug. That was stupid.”

“Shut up, you fucking thief.”

“Oh, you wanna fight?”

“Anytime.”

“Stop you two” Captain Ramsey’s voice came loud, Gavino didn’t need to obey him, but better behave “Have a name, kiddo?”, he asked Gavino.

‘A name? Prince Gavino Free. No wait! What I’m going to say? - Yes, I’m Gavino Free son of the King, do you want to come to the castle and drink tea?’ They will probably use him like hostage and then steal the entire castle. Maybe there are guards, but let’s be realistic, they can’t even catch two kids running on the castle.

“My name is… Gav”, he said nervous. That was the best he could think.

“I’m Captain Ramsey, welcome to the AH.” he said extending his arms to show the ship. Just then Gavino took a look around.

He could see big white sails, but one black on the poop of the ship, this one had a green simbol and ‘AH’ on it. The ship was of dark wood, they had some barrels and boxes, he could see a blond man standing on the wheel. Also there was a door behind it, he thought that might be the Captain’s room. And on the prow there were a stairs.

Some seagull were sliding with the wind, the sea was moving calmly the ship.

“Yes, Captain?” a ginger-beard man made appearance from downstairs.

“Jack, he is Gav. I need you to watch his foot and let us know what happened.”

“Aye.” Jack said kneeling.

“He just jumped like the idiot he is, that’s what happened.” Ray spoke loud.

“Shut up, Ray”, Captain Ramsey said walking to the mainmast “Now, where in the ocean is Michael?”

They all saw a shadow from over their heads, it was other young man, a little older than Gavino. He was falling from the cliff. He picked the mainmast and slided his hand on it. He stopped and jumped on the deck.

“Learn”, Ray told Gavino.

“Hey, guys.” the red curled hair said. The Prince took off his boot, and Jack started to touching his foot.

“Michael, you brought the spices?”, Captain Ramsey asked the guy. Michael was wearing some metal parts of an armor and a sword on his back.

“Yeah, I found some”, he gave a bag to the captain “and I stole others.” Michael smirked.

“Well done.”

“But the next time Miles wanted some spices tell him to go himself, because I’m not expert on it”, he showed a book in his hand “, and this fucking book didn’t help me, I had some problems to read.”

“Maybe we need more books.”, a blond man said approaching from the wheel. He had a sword on his belt and he was wearing metal shoulder pads.

“Maybe, yeah” Captain Ramsey said “Ray, go and give this to Miles.”

“Yes, Captain.” Ray got up and took the bag, then he went downstairs.

“Hey”, Michael saw Gavino “We have a pet.” He smiled.

“He is Gav”, Captain Ramsey presented him.

“What’s he doing here?”

“Ray stole his things, so he jumped here trying to get them back.”

“Oh! And he did it!” Michael smiled “I knew Ray were just a fucking sea snail.”

Jack pressed Gavino’s ankle “Aah!”

“So that’s it” Jack got up and sighed “He sprained his ankle” he said the captain “When he fell his ankle received all the damage. He will not able to move for… maybe two days.”

“So, what you’re gonna do to me?” Gavino asked a little nervous. 'What if they throw me into the ocean?’

“We can’t drop him on the port, there are still too many merchant ships”, Captain Ramsey said touching his mostache.

“So? That's what we are here anyway, for the food and spices”, the blond man asked shrugging.

“We can't take that risk yet. We’re gonna keep Gav on board until we can approach the port. Then he can go home and we'll go for nice food, and make Miles cook delicious meals” Captain Ramsey walked to the wheel.

“You’re lucky that you fell in this ship, Captain Ramsey is a good person… ”, the blond guy raised an eyebrow, “most of the time”, he smirked. “I’m Ryan by the way, nice to have you on board”, Ryan smiled nicely an walked away.

“I’m Michael, and I like everyone who kicks Ray’s ass.” the other said and then went downstairs.

“I’m Jack", the medic said "I'll take you to the infirmary”, Jack took Gavino in his arms and go downstairs. When Gavino saw the hall and the bedrooms, he realized where he was. In a fucking pirate ship!

“What’ve done?”


End file.
